


Fluffywolf

by Orchidaexa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (it's bestiality adjacent really), Bestiality, Fluffy and wholesome, Knotting, M/M, Size Difference, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidaexa/pseuds/Orchidaexa
Summary: A good and wholesome fun time.No, really, I know what these tags look like.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 203





	Fluffywolf

“Come  _ on _ , Der,” whined Stiles, tugging at his boyfriend’s coarse, dark fur. “Come on, get  _ in _ me.”

Derek, in all his majestic glory, was lipping the back of Stiles’ neck, wet nose bumping the very nape. He gave a growl, a low rumbling in the wide and deep chest that was pressed against Stiles’ back. Stiles shivered, the vibrations running through him. Derek was so much  _ bigger _ than the average wolf in this form, double the weight and able to use his bulk to pin Stiles into the bed. Long canines scratched lightly over Stiles’ sensitive skin, a threat, a reminder, a  _ tease _ .

“Fuck,” whispered Stiles into his pillow, canting his ass up just that bit higher. Derek rumbled in satisfaction. “Please, Derek, alpha,  _ please _ .” Huge paws easily covered Stiles’ shoulder blades, claws nicking where they dug in, never quite enough to break skin. They pressed Stiles into the bed, the weight making it hard to breathe; Stiles let out a groan, practically forced out of him by it. 

There were a few long minutes where Derek just rubbed his huge wolfdick along Stiles’ ass, slick from the thick, sticky lube that Stiles had acquired. Occasionally the tip caught on Stiles’ hole, but Derek didn’t force it in just yet. It was almost a relief that he didn’t, a disappointment to Stiles’ size queen tendencies. So what if he’d had four of his own fingers up there earlier, or a plug in all afternoon? Derek was big in human form, and massive like this.

Getting twitchy, Stiles dug his fingers back into the thick ruff at Derek’s throat, pushing his hips back. “Come  _ on _ , I  _ need _ it, alpha, shove it  _ in  _ alrea-” Stiles’ words choked off as Derek pushed  _ in _ , his hips twitching, and Stiles yelped when the next thrust bottomed out, the pain of too much too fast lancing through him.

Above him, Derek’s tongue lolled out his mouth, and Stiles got the impression that the asshole was  _ laughing _ at him. “Fuck you,” Stiles muttered, twisting the fur in his fingers. “Fuck. God. Fuck.” Derek nudged at Stiles’ head, wet nose snuffling in his hair. He could almost hear the asshole telling him that, well, he  _ had _ asked for it. Which was true, but ultimately still  _ unhelpful _ . The wolf’s hips kept on twitching, gyrating just a tiny bit, rutting as Stiles got used to the intrusion. The weirdest thing about wolf dicks, contemplated Stiles as he huffed out several deep breaths, was that they just got  _ bigger _ when they were inside. 

Finally, Stiles relaxed his fingers. “Okay, go,” he said, slightly strangled. Derek gave a last sweet nuzzle to Stiles’ ear, before his maw practically  _ engulfed _ Stiles’ neck, teeth setting into sensitive skin. Stiles went boneless almost immediately, whining as Derek really began to thrust, humping as deep into Stiles’ ass as possible. He was so  _ long _ , so  _ thick _ , and when he was in this shape, Derek couldn’t control his animal impulses particularly well, the desires that he had to mount and rut and  _ breed _ .

And even if Stiles was willing—which, quite frankly, his boyfriend was a fucking  _ werewolf _ and Stiles was an average guy with a great appreciation for the weird and wonderful in porn and a tendency to run headfirst into danger, of  _ course _ he was willing—it was always just so  _ much _ , the fill and the stretch and the way Derek’s cock seemed to pulse inside him, stretching him wider, more with each thrust, and the  _ knot _ … Stiles was absolutely a slut for that knot, even if it did split him in half as Derek forced the swelling into his ass, through that ring of muscle again and again, letting him feel the width and the heft of it as it swelled.

Stiles may have been drooling, just a little.

Growling, teeth sinking just into Stiles’ flesh, Derek pushed in a final time, and Stiles tensed, just a little, yelping as his knot stretched Stiles to capacity, as teeth pierced skin in the most deliciously sharp hurt. “Fuck,” moaned Stiles, his spare hand burrowed under his pillow. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he said again, with feeling. “Derek, please,” he whimpered, and Derek kept grinding, rutting, pressing his whole length as deep into Stiles as possible. It seemed so much  _ deeper _ than when he’d started, pressing and rubbing and coaxing until Stiles dropped a hand to his dick.

Even though Derek growled, Stiles didn’t stop, only needing to stroke once, twice, before he gave in and collapsed into  _ white _ . 

He came around to Derek somewhat apologetically licking the back of his neck, lapping up any blood that might have escaped.

“Fluffywolf,” groaned Stiles, running his fingers into the coarse fur. “Fluffywolf, cuddle me?”

There was an obliging rumble, and Derek carefully lowered his weight onto Stiles, making him feel safe, surrounded. “Yeah, good boy,” said Stiles, turning his head to nose at Derek’s muzzle, whiskers gently pricking at his cheeks. “I love you.”

Derek pressed his nose to Stiles’ cheek, interrupting, giving a tiny lick. That was as good as an “ _I love you too_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as a response to the weekly prompt on Writer Buddies!  
> https://discord.gg/4KWWccK
> 
> Come join us, I mostly scream in the gutter.


End file.
